mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
Нейролингвистическое программирование
Нейролингвистическое программирование (НЛП) ( ) (также встречается вариант «нейро-лингвистическое программирование») — комплекс техник, аксиом и убеждений, применяемых главным образом как подход к личностному развитию. По другой версии, создатели НЛП руководствовались принципом создания мощной базы, на основе которой построены многочисленные приемы и техники. НЛП основывается на идее того, что сознание, тело и язык индивидуума формируют картину его мировосприятия, и это восприятие, а, следовательно, и поведение можно изменить с помощью различных техник. Одна из основных техник, «моделирование», включает тщательное воспроизведение поведения и взглядов тех, кто достиг «совершенства». Объектом изучения раннего НЛП были методы использования языка и техники выдающихся терапевтов в области гипнотерапии, гештальт-терапии и психологии семьи. Полученные знания были адаптированы к области повседневного общения. Несмотря на популярность, НЛП продолжает быть противоречивым, в частности, в терапии. Даже после трёх десятилетий существования НЛП не имеет научного обоснования. НЛП критикуется за отсутствие определяющих и регулирующих институтов для выработки общих стандартов и профессиональной этики. Основной областью применения НЛП считается психотерапия, однако техники НЛП применяют в менеджменте, продажах, личном и корпоративном консультировании, коучинге, стратегическом планировании результатов, творчестве, разработке и проведении обучающих программ, журналистике, юриспруденции, СМИ и рекламе. Учитывая, что НЛП — это мета-методика — эпистемология, оно имеет максимальную эффективность в приложении к конкретной профессиональной деятельности, в которой задействован человеческий разум (особенно с речью), а само по себе («в отрыве от производства») НЛП имеет смысл как развитие коммуникативных навыков, многопозиционного восприятия мира и поведенческой гибкости, с некоторым личностным ростом. Общие сведения в 1973 году Ричардом Бэндлером и Френком Пьюселиком, бывшими в то время студентами, и Джоном Гриндером, профессором лингвистики, в сотрудничестве с известным учёным Грегори Бейтсоном. Термин «нейролингвистическое программирование» отсылает к комплексу моделей и принципов, предназначенных для исследования того, как разум и нейрология («нейро»), языковые паттерны («лингвистическое») организации восприятия и познавательных способностей человека в систематических паттернах («программирование») взаимодействуют при конструировании субъективной реальности и человеческого поведения. Основываясь на языковых паттернах и сигналах тела, собранных экспертными методами во время наблюдений нескольких психотерапевтовBandler, Richard & Grinder, John (1979). Frogs into Princes: Neuro Linguistic Programming. Moab, UT: Real People Press. , практикующие нейролингвистическое программирование считают, что наша субъективная реальность определяет убеждения, восприятие и поведение, и, следовательно, возможно проводить изменения поведения, трансформировать убеждения и лечить травмы.Bandler, Richard & John Grinder (1983). Reframing: Neurolinguistic programming and the transformation of meaning. Moab, UT: Real People Press. Bandler, Richard & John Grinder (1975a). The Structure of Magic I: A Book About Language and Therapy. Palo Alto, CA: Science & Behavior Books. ISBN 0-8314-0044-7. Техники, выработанные на основе данных наблюдений, своими создателями описывались как «терапевтическая магия», тогда как само НЛП описывалось как «исследование структуры субъективного опыта».Sharpley C.F. (1987). «Research Findings on Neuro-linguistic Programming: Non supportive Data or an Untestable Theory». Communication and Cognition Journal of Counseling Psychology, 1987 Vol. 34, No. 1. Dilts, Robert B, Grinder, John, Bandler, Richard & DeLozier, Judith A. (1980). Neuro-Linguistic Programming: Volume I — The Study of the Structure of Subjective Experience. Meta Publications, 1980. Эти утверждения основываются на принципе, что любое поведение (будь то самое совершенное или дисфункциональное) не проявляется случайно, но имеет структуру, которую возможно понять.The First Institute. What is Neuro-Linguistic Programming?. 1996. НЛП применяется в целом ряде сфер деятельности: продажи, психотерапия, коммуникация, образование, коучинг, спорт, управление бизнесом, межличностные отношения, а также в духовных движениях и при соблазнении. НЛП обвиняют в противоречивости, а также иногда критикуют за недоказанность и псевдонаучностьAlok Jha. Was Derren Brown really playing Russian roulette — or was it just a trick?. The Guardian, 9 октября 2003. те, кто следит за случаями мошенничества, содержащими преувеличения заявлениями и неэтическими практиками.neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) Как среди практиков, так и среди скептически настроенных людей существует значительное разнообразие мнений относительно того, что следует считать НЛП, а что не следует. Философская база НЛП иногда определяют как эмпирическую эпистемологию. Последнее означает, что оно основывается на личном опыте и наблюдениях. НЛП эклектично и фокусируется на вопросе «что работает». По этому вопросу Дракмэн отмечаетDruckman, Enhancing Human Performance: Issues, Theories, and Techniques (1988) p.138 : Система эта была разработана при ответе на вопрос, почему определённые психотерапевты так эффективно взаимодействуют со своими клиентами. Вместо того, чтобы исследовать данный вопрос с точки зрения психотерапевтической теории и практики, Бэндлер и Гриндер обратились к анализу того, что делали эти психотерапевты на наблюдаемом уровне, категоризировали это и применяли категории в виде общих моделей межличностного влияния. НЛП пытается научить людей наблюдать, делать предположения и реагировать на людей так же, как те три крайне эффективных психотерапевта. Многие сторонники НЛП считают, что оно ближе к технологии, чем к науке, и зачастую относят его к подобию инженерии, поскольку НЛП пытается ответить на вопрос «что работает?», а не на вопрос «что истинно?». Они бы сказали, что стремятся создавать практические модели и удобные подходы. Первые разработчики заявляли о своей незаинтересованности в теории, и в НЛП рекомендуется концентрироваться на том, «что работает». Однако некоторые практики создают и развивают собственные теории, стоящие за НЛП, основываясь на синтезе нейролингвистического программирования с другими личностными, нью-эйджевскими, психологическими и/или нейрологическими концепциями. Некоторые тренеры обучают этим теориям в рамках НЛП. На тренингах НЛП обучают наблюдать тонкие вербальные и невербальные сигналы, и подразумевается, что не может быть никакой определённости в работе какого-либо метода, а поведенческая гибкость рассматривается в качестве ключа к успеху. Область применения НЛП Первоначальной областью применения нейролингвистического программирования была сфера языковых и коммуникативных явлений в психотерапевтическом процессе. НЛП обучает тому, что наш опыт формируется из ощущений, сенсорных репрезентаций и нейрологических и физиологических особенностей человека. В НЛП не ставится ограничений относительно того, что может быть передано в рамках или посредством сенсорных систем, допускается возможность синтестезии, иными словами переживания одной формы ощущений внутри другой сенсорной системы. Таким образом, в НЛП считается, что допустимо и логично исследовать сам субъективный опыт человека. Следствием данного факта стала широкая вариация явлений, в которых применяется НЛП. Среди них: * Повседневные коммуникативные ситуации: например, ведение переговоров и система коммуникации «родитель—ребёнок». * Психологические явления: например, фобии и возрастная регрессия. * Медицинские явления: например, контроль над болевыми ощущениями или влияние на состояние здоровья/нездоровья. * Проявления бессознательных феноменов: например, постгипнотическая суггестия, коммуникация на уровне бессознательных процессов, погружение в транс и утилизация внешних сигналов, изменение перцептивного ряда. * Работа с известными духовными переживаниями и состояниями: например, медитация и просветление. * Исследование субъективных парапсихологических явлений: например, экстрасенсорное восприятие. * Изменение устоявшихся стереотипов поведенческих реакций: например, резкое изменение стиля жизни, критериев и ценностей или нахождение сексуальных партнёров. * Ситуации ведения бизнеса: например, продажи и тренинг персонала. * Разделение целостных поведенческих стратегий на компоненты для их аналитического исследования. * Моделирование известных и/или Эффективных личностей: то есть субъективная самоидентификация с тем, каким мог бы быть опыт жизни в качестве таких людей, и проведение детализированных суггестивных влияний на глубинные способы мышления с основанием на доступных наблюдению свидетельствах, что позволяет «копировать» в различной степени подробности манеру поведения и внешне проявляемый стиль жизни моделируемых личностей. * Развитие и систематизация более эффективных и разнообразных подходов при работе с ситуациями общения, убеждениями и субъективной реальностью человека. Цели применения НЛП НЛП используется для обретения и применения эффективных способов изменения своего поведения, психоэмоционального состояния и мировосприятия в целом. По замыслу его создателей, оно предназначено для того, чтобы предоставить практику нейролингвистического программирования комплекс убеждений и приёмов работы с собой и другими людьми для оптимального и эффективного выполнения задач самого разного масштаба и индивидуальной значимости — от успешного совершения повседневных поведенческих актов до определения своих целей в весьма долгосрочной перспективе. В нейролингвистическом программировании интерес представляет то, как отдельный человек мыслит и переживает окружающий мир. При этом в НЛП стараются предоставить в качестве инструментов набор пресуппозиций, или основных убеждений, в которые, по мнению создателей НЛП, полезно поверить. При этом, учитывая направленность на субъективный опыт, акцент делается на том, какие убеждения для человека именно «субъективно полезны», а не какие и в какой мере соответствуют «истине». Концепции и методики Согласно Роберту Дилтсу, «НЛП имеет теоретическую основу в нейрологии, психофизиологии, лингвистике, кибернетике и теории коммуникации». Robert Dilts. Roots of NLP (1983) p.3 Философской основой НЛП по его мнению является Структурализм. Другие сторонники НЛП считают, что оно основывается не на теории, а на моделировании. В целом, практики НЛП более заинтересованы в том, что эффективно, а не в том, что истинно. Пресуппозиции Пресуппозиции в нейролингвистическом программировании означают набор когнитивных представлений, используемых как инструмент, облегчающий, по мнению создателей НЛП, достижения желаемых эффектов от техник и приемов реорганизации паттернов (шаблонов) внимания. В незначительно различающихся формулировках и классификациях базовые пресуппозиции используются во всех школах НЛП. В числе таких пресуппозиций: * Карта не территория. Мир, который мы воспринимаем, не то же самое, что объективно существующий мир. (автор тезиса философ Альфред Коржибски). * В каждый момент человек совершает лучший выбор из доступных ему при выборе. (здесь и далее в пресуппозициях, за редким исключением, используются тезисы научной модели Т. О. Т. Е. ( Прибрам , Галантер и др. о кибернетичекой регуляции в нервной системе) * Разум и тело — элементы единой кибернетической системы. Изменение в одной части несёт за собой изменение в другой. * Модель мира другого человека может в корне отличаться от моей. Модель мира каждого человека уникальнa, и все субъективные модели одинаково верны (или неверны). * Смысл коммуникации заключается в реакции, которую она вызывает. * За любым поведением стоит исходно позитивное намерение. * Вселенная сфера дружественная и изобильна ресурсами. * У людей уже есть все необходимые им ресурсы для удовлетворения всех своих намерений * Нет неудач, есть только обратная связь. * Человек не его поведение. * И др. Экология Экология в НЛП занимается отношениями клиента к своему естественному, социальному и искусственному окружению, чтобы ответить на вопрос, как та или иная цель или изменение повлияет на эти отношения и окружение. Это рамки, в пределах которых проверяется влияние желаемого результата на жизнь и отношения клиента. В случае если какое-либо действие является для клиента губительным либо подчинающим его волю и сознание настолько что человек не может сам вернутся в исходное состояние то это действие считается неэкологичным и не имеет места быть применённым. Однако в случае если эти действия не запрещены законом страны то действие посути не является запрещённым и применять его или нет зависит только от самого человека, применяющего эту технику Моделирование Целью моделирования является отслеживание поведения профессионала и перенос его на другого человека. Теория НЛП, стоящая за моделированием, не утверждает, что каждый может быть Эйнштейном, а скорее говорит о том, что «ноу-хау» возможно отделить от человека, описать и передать опытным путем и что способность к воспроизведению навыка может являться предметом переноса в собственную структуру моделирующего, которая может меняться и улучшаться по мере практики. Это часто интерпретируют как показатель «неограниченного потенциала», потому что способность человека к изменениям ограничена лишь изменением технологии, имеющейся в распоряжении данного человека. Моделирование включает в себя пристальное наблюдение, обсуждение, имитирование и воспроизведение многих различных аспектов мыслей, чувств, убеждений и поведения моделируемого (то есть действуя «как если бы» моделирующий является профессионалом) пока моделирующий не сможет воспроизводить их с определенным постоянством и точностью. Другие концепции Кибернетическая модель регуляции Нервной деятельности Это фундаментальные основы ментальных и поведенческих стратегий (Миллер, Галантер и Прибрам. «Планы и структура поведения», 1960). Латерализация мозга Концепция функциональной асимметрии полушарий («латерализация мозга») используется в качестве одного из источников для базового предположения НЛП о том, что глазодвигательные сигналы (и иногда жесты) связаны с визуальной/аудиальной/кинестетической репрезентативной системами и определёнными зонами мозга.Dilts R. Modeling With NLP. Meta Publications, Capitola, CA, 1998. Например, согласно одной из теорий функциональной асимметрииИнтересное интервью «Правая и левая стороны души» с Вадимом Ротенбергом (3 ноября 2006): «Способность к логическим умозаключениям, к вероятностному прогнозу на основе проанализированного прошлого опыта, к однозначному взаимопониманию в процессе вербального общения — функция левого полушария мозга, особенно левой лобной доли. … Мир противоречив во многих своих проявлениях, и в этом богатстве, разнообразии и противоречивости связей человек тоже не должен чувствовать себя потерянным. За целостное восприятие многозначного мира и за основанное на этом восприятии поведение и творчество ответственно правое полушарие, и тоже в наибольшей степени правая лобная доля». , левая сторона считается более логическо-аналитической, а правая — более креативно-творческойBandler, Richard, John Grinder, Judith Delozier (1977). Patterns of the Hypnotic Techniques of Milton H. Erickson, M.D. Volume II. Cupertino, CA: Meta Publications. p.10, 81, 87. , и зоны мозга, как считается, специализируются на выполнении определённых функций, например, связанных с математикой и речью. Management by Objectives, МВО (управление по результатам) Система управления на основе целевых показателей или управлением через оценку эффективности. Впервые описана эта система была Питером Друккером в 1954 году в его книге «Практика Управления». Взятая из научных моделей управления S.M.A.R.T. - модель легла в основу концепции Четко Сформулированного Результата. Теория Условных рефлексов (Павлов, Иван Петрович) Фундаментальнные основы Высшей нервной деятельности Математические теории и решения При экспертной оценке эффективного поведения в НЛП применяются вводные решения по: - Моделированию в рамках нечетких множеств - Прямоугольная система координат на плоскости Рене Декарта - Шкалирование множеств при экспертной оценке и др. История развития Нейролингвистическое программирование разрабатывалось совместно Ричардом Бэндлером и Джоном Гриндером под попечительством антрополога, социального учёного, лингвиста и кибернетика Грегори Бейтсона в Калифорнийском университете, Санта-Круз, в 1960-е и 1970-е годы. Бейтсон и Гриндер с Бендлером делили вместе жилплощадь в горах.Chris & Jules Collingwood, «An Interview with Dr Stephen Gilligan». Будучи изначально лишь исследованием того, каким образом лучшие в своей сфере психотерапевты достигали высоких результатов, оно переросло в самостоятельную область и методологию, основанную на навыке моделирования как идентификации и перенимания аспектов поведения других людей и способов мышления, приведших их к достижениям в своей сфере. Не имело значения, понимает ли клиент суть проблемы, скорее вопрос состоял в том, чтобы найти людей, которые получили успешный результат, и понять, как именно они этого достигли. Первые три человека, которых моделировали Гриндер и Бэндлер, были Фриц Пёрлз (Гештальт-терапия), Вирджиния Сатир (семейная терапия) и Милтон Эриксон (эриксоновский гипноз).Andreas S., Faulkner C. NLP: The New Technology of Achievement. NLP Comprehensive, 1994. Эти люди считались весьма компетентными в своих областях, и постоянные паттерны и подходы, используемые ими, легли в основу НЛП. Бэндлер и Гриндер проанализировали речевые паттерны, тон голоса, выбор слов, жестикуляцию, позы и движения глаз этих людей и соотнесли полученную информацию со внутренними мыслительными процессами каждого участника. Это был первый проект по тому, что получило название «моделирование». Результаты этих исследований были широко использованы и интегрированы во многие другие области, от здравоохранения до гипнотерапии и коачинга. В 1960-е и 1970-е общая семантика повлияла на несколько философских школ, что привело к возникновению движения человеческого потенциала и сообществ, адаптировавших идеи философии New Age. Семинары, посвящённые исследованию человеческого потенциала, как, например, в калифорнийском Эсалене, стали привлекать всё больше людей. Нейролингвистическое программирование вначале привлекало в большей степени психотерапевтов, но затем внимание на него обратили бизнесмены, продавцы, художники, а также члены движения New Age.Hall M., 1994 Впоследствии в развитие НЛП значительный вклад внесли такие личности, как Джудит Делозье, Роберт Дилтс и Дэвид Гордон, а семинары Бэндлера и Гриндера были скомпилированы в книгу «Из лягушек в принцы», одну из самых популярных книг по НЛП сегодня.Dilts R. Tools For Dreamers: Strategies of Creativity and the Structure of Innovation, co-authored with Todd Epstein and Robert W. Dilts, Meta Publications, Capitola, CA, 1991. Большинство техник, обычно объединяемых под названием НЛП, можно найти в самых первых работах основателей нейролингвистического программирования и группы единомышленников, окружавших их в 1970-е годы. Бэндлер и Гриндер для обучения избрали метод погружения, пытаясь понять, как ощущали себя и воспринимали мир некоторые люди, представляя себя на их месте и действуя, как они. Они имитировали этих людей, не заботясь о понимании. Данный подход повлиял на всю их дальнейшую работу по совершению изменений. Первая опубликованная ими модель — метамодель — стала подходом к проведению изменений, основанным на реагировании на синтаксические элементы языка клиента, которые дают информацию о пределах клиентской модели мира. Грегори Бейтсон, написавший предисловие к первой книге по НЛП, был впечатлён первыми результатами НЛП и представил Бэндлера и Гриндера Милтону Эриксону. Бейтсон оказал значительное влияние на развитие стоявших за НЛП людей и предоставил многие теоретические предпосылки для данной области. Бэндлер и Гриндер погрузились в мир Милтона Эриксона и получили полный доступ к его работам, они разработали и опубликовали Милтон-модель, основываясь на гипнотическом языке Эриксона, терапевтических метафорах и других поведенческих паттернов, таких как подстройка и ведение при создании раппорта. Вместе с Эриксоном они разделяли идею, что внимание сознания обычно ограничено и, тем самым, пытались привлечь внимание бессознательного разума путём применения метафор и других гипнотических речевых паттернов.Grinder, John, Richard Bandler (1976). Patterns of the Hypnotic Techniques of Milton H. Erickson, M.D. Volume I. Cupertino, CA: Meta Publications. Другие концепции и идеи относительно сознательного и бессознательного разума также сформулированы под влиянием Эриксона: Он не транслирует бессознательную коммуникацию в сознательную форму. Что бы пациент ни говорил в метафорической форме, Эриксон отвечает тем же самым. Притчами, межличностным взаимодействием, директивами — он работает в рамках метафоры, чтобы обеспечить изменение. Кажется, он чувствует, что глубины и стремительности такого изменения может не произойти, если человек испытывает трансляцию коммуникации. Haley, «Uncommon therapy», 1973, 1986, p.28. Первая группа разработчиков НЛП сделала наблюдение, что люди, как правило, выдают информацию о бессознательной обработке информации в глазодвигательных паттернах, а также в изменениях позы тела, жестов, речи, дыхания. Была обнаружена связь между этими изменениями и сенсорно окрашенным языком: «Я чётко вижу, что…», «я слышу, что вы говорите» или «давай удерживать контакт».Dilts R., DeLozier J. Encyclopedia of Systemic Neuro-Linguistic Programming and NLP New Coding, NLP University Press, Santa Cruz, CA, 2000. Данные наблюдения легли в основу модели репрезентативных систем, что, в свою очередь, открыло путь к разработке подходов по фиксированию стратегий успешных людей и клиентов в психотерапевтических контекстах. Например, работа с фобиями включает в себя визуально-кинестетическую диссоциацию, которая, как предполагается, уменьшает негативные ощущения, ассоциирующиеся с травматическими событиямиAmerican Cancer Society. Neuro-Linguistic Programming. , и изменение субмодальностей, что включает в себя изменение репрезентаций памяти — например, размера, яркости, подвижности внутренних образов — с целью изменения поведения.Andreas C., Andreas S. Change Your Mind—And Keep the Change: Advanced NLP Submodalities Interventions. 1987. Bandler R. Using Your Brain for a Change, 1985. ISBN 0-911226-27-3 Имея возможность подмечать невербальные сигналы, указывающие на внутреннюю обработку информации, они смогли сконцентрировать внимание на структуре паттерна, а не личном содержании переживаний клиента. Другие методы осуществления изменения включают в себя якорение, то есть процесс извлечения ресурсных, или положительных для человека, воспоминаний, с целью привлечь его в последующие контексты. Разработчики НЛП опубликовали целый ряд убеждений и пресуппозиций, которым до сих пор обучают на НЛП-тренингах. Они были созданы для того, чтобы объединить некоторые паттерны, демонстрировавшиеся успешными психотерапевтами и профессионалами в области коммуникаций. Большинство из них происходят из идеи Альфреда Коржибски и Грегори Бейтсона относительно того, что карта не есть территория, множественные описания действительности обеспечивают возможность выбора и гибкость, что позволяет эффективно организовать личные ресурсы (состояния, цели и убеждения), чтобы изменить себя и получить желаемый результат. Даже кажущееся отрицательным поведение рассматривается в НЛП как попытка осуществить позитивное намерение (которое вполне может и не осознаваться). Пресуппозиции эти могут не быть истинны, но в контекстах изменения полезно действовать, как если бы они оказались верны. Последняя пресуппозиция подразумевает, к примеру, что поведение, демонстрируемое любым человеком, представляет собой лучший выбор из всех доступных ему в данный момент. Все эти методы и техники (якорение, репрезентативные системы) требуют сильно развитого навыка сенсорной наблюдательности и калибровки, считающиеся необходимым условием для применения какой-либо из этих моделей. Некоторые пресуппозиции НЛП, такие, как «нет неудачи, есть только обратная связь» (Уильям Росс Эшби), имеют прямое отношение к теории информации и значимости петель обратной связи для научения. Другая идея заключается в том, что смысл коммуникации состоит в реакции, которую она производит. В начале 1980-х Бэндлер и Гриндер разошлись, началась серия судебных процессов на тему авторских прав на брэнд «NLP», что вызвало появление множества альтернативных названий. В течение 1990-х в некоторых странах (например, Великобритания) был предпринят ряд попыток привести НЛП к более формальному и регулируемому основанию. Около 2001 года история с судебными исками была завершена. Источник названия Разработчики НЛП, Ричард Бэндлер и Джон Гриндер, объясняют, что в нейролингвистическом программировании воплощены идеи Коржибски относительно того, что наши карты, или модели, мира являются искажёнными репрезентациями ввиду особенностей нейрологического функционирования и ограничений, связанных с ним. «Информация о мире получается рецепторами пяти чувств и затем подвергается различным нейрологическим трансформациям и лингвистическим трансформациям даже до того, как мы впервые получаем доступ к этой информации, что означает, что мы никогда не переживаем на опыте объективную реальность, не изменённую нашим языком и нейрологией».Grinder, John & Carmen Bostic St Clair (2001.). Whispering in the Wind. CA: J & C Enterprises. ISBN 0-9717223-0-7 Альтернативные названия Также иногда приёмы нейролингвистического программирования адаптируются под другими именами, не связанными с НЛП. * Новый код НЛП (Джон Гриндер) * Design Human Engineering (DHE, Ричард Бэндлер) * Neuro Associative Conditioning (NAC, Энтони Роббинс) * Нейросемантика (Neuro-Semantics, Майкл Холл) * NLP Coaching, Time Line Therapy (Тэд Джеймс) * И др. Некорректное использование названия Отдельные тренеры иногда предлагают и разрабатывают свои собственные методы, концепции и лейблы под брэндом «НЛП». Более того, многие организации, называя себя «Центрами НЛП», зачастую нарушают основные принципы направления; в частности, декларируют, что НЛП - это наука. Противоречия и критика Общая критика В академических кругах мнение об НЛП разделилось: существует ряд сторонников и противников НЛП. Нейролингвистическое программирование подвергается резкой критике со стороны некоторых клинических психологов, специалистов по менеджменту, лингвистов и психотерапевтов. Различными людьми поднимаются вопросы о неэффективности практик НЛП, неэтичности использования НЛП, НЛП как психокульте, преувеличенных и ложных заявлениях сторонников НЛП (см. раздел «Критика» в конце статьи). В России некоторые церковные деятели считают, что использование НЛП неприемлемо в рамках Православия.Игумен Антоний (Логинов), протоиерей Сергий Гончаров. NLP — практика игумена Евмения. Возможно, обвинения в том, что НЛП представляет собой психокульт связаны с тем, что приёмы нейролингвистического программирования используются в некоторых сектах и религиозных культах для обращения людей и их последующего контроля.Inside the cults of mind control // Sunday Age, Melbourne, Australia/April 3, 1994. Помимо этого, нейролингвистическое программирование рассматривается некоторыми исследователями в контексте психокультов и альтернативных религий в связи с тем, что корни НЛП можно найти в движении за человеческий потенциал. В книге Стивена Ханта «Alternative Religions: A Sociological Introduction» обсуждается наличие религиозного аспекта в движении НЛП: Альтернативой саентологии является нейро-лингвистическое программирование (НЛП), хотя, как и в других случаях, рассмотренных ниже, в ней содержится больше неявно выраженной религиозности. … Вероятно, НЛП присутствуют некоторые схожие моменты со школами восточного мистицизма. Например, в кратких биографиях тренеров НЛП всегда упоминаются имена людей, у которых они обучались. Не являясь религиозной системой per se, эта программа может рассматриваться как аналогичная новым религиям восточного происхождения, восходящим в своей истории через вереницу гуру, и эзотерическим движениям, заявляющим о праве называться аутентичными благодаря своему происхождению из предшествующих движений.Hunt, Stephen J. (2003) Alternative Religions: A Sociological Introduction, London: Ashgate p.195 ISBN 0-7546-3409-4 Режим доступа: стр. 195—196 (Books.google.com). Во многих случаях критика в адрес НЛП не подкрепляется соответствующими доказательствами и исследованиями и не имеет систематический характер. При этом критика разделяется на два потока: с одной стороны, утверждается, что НЛП неэффективно и является мошенничеством, с другой же вопрос стоит относительно этичности его применения. Поскольку курсы НЛП доступны многим людям, некоторые авторы выражают озабоченность возможностью неэтического использования НЛП. Например, в книге «Технологии изменения сознания в деструктивных культах», изданной под авторством Тимоти Лири (который с энтузиазмом относился к НЛП и с которым в конце 1980-х сотрудничал Роберт Дилтс, когда вводил концепцию реимпринтинга Т. Лири в НЛПDilts R. The Influence of Timothy Leary on Re-Imprinting. About Timothy Leary // IncreasingIntelligence.com. ), М. Стюарт и других авторов, отмечается: «Большое количество людей познакомилось с техниками погружения в гипнотический транс, не имея ни малейшего представления об этической стороне работы с подсознанием».Т.Лири, М.Стюарт и др. Технологии изменения сознания в деструктивных культах. — СПб.: «Экслибрис», 2002. 224 с. Околонаучная критика По мнению некоторых авторов, изучению корректности моделей, используемых НЛП, посвящено недостаточное количество научных исследований. Они выступают за недопустимость употребления слова «наука» по отношению к НЛП.Margaret Thaler Singer, Janja Lalich Crazy Therapies: What Are They? Do They Work?. — San Francisco, CA,: Jossey-Bass, 1996. ISBN 0-7879-0278-0 Также бытует мнение, что название «нейролингвистическое программирование» было выбрано, чтобы умышленно создать впечатление научной респектабельности, тогда как «НЛП имеет мало общего с нейрологией, лингвистикой или даже респектабельной поддисциплиной нейролингвистикой».Corballis, M. in Sala (ed) (1999) Mind Myths. Exploring Popular Assumptions About the Mind and Brain Author: Sergio Della Sala Publisher: Wiley, John & Sons ISBN 0-471-98303-9 p.41 Подобная критика имеет место в то время, как сами основатели НЛП заранее предупреждали обвинения в некорректности моделей и ненаучности методологии НЛП: Все, что мы собираемся вам здесь сказать — это ложь. Поскольку у вас нет требований к истинным и точным понятиям, на этом семинаре мы постоянно будем вам лгать. Между точными и другими учителями существует лишь два различия. Первое: мы на наших семинарах в самом начале предупреждаем, что все, что мы скажем, будет ложью, а другие учителя этого не делают. Большинство из них верит в то, что провозглашает, не осознавая искусственности своих утверждений. Второе отличие состоит в том, если вы будете действовать так, как будто наши утверждения действительно истинны, то убедитесь, что они работают. Существует множество вещей, которые мы не можем сделать. Если вы сможете запрограммировать себя так, чтобы найти в этой книге что-то полезное для себя вместо того, чтобы искать случаи, где наш метод не находит применения, то вам непременно встретятся такие случаи. Если вы будете честно использовать этот метод, то обнаружите множество случаев где он не срабатывает. В этих случаях я советую использовать что-нибудь другое. НЛП и наука * Некоторые исследователи указывают на необходимость проверки теорий НЛП в лабораторных условиях.Kelton Rhoads, What about NLP?. 1997. (Рус. перевод) * НЛП критикуют за то, что оно не является наукой и не имеет чётких теоретических обоснований. Хотя оно заявляет о неврологии в своей родословной, устаревшее представление НЛП об отношениях между когнитивным стилем и функционированием мозга, в конечном счете, сводится к грубым аналогиям. НЛП греется в лучах бесчисленных экспансивных свидетельств, но Национальный Исследовательский Совет (National Research Council) не мог выявить никаких достаточных данных в его пользу, или даже сжатого изложения его основной теории. (Beyerstein, 1990)Beyerstein, BL. (1990). Brainscams: Neuromythologies of the New Age. International Journal of Mental health, 19 (3), 27-36. … НЛП. Теория не сформулирована чётко, её терминология, предпосылки и предположения неоднозначны или плохо конкретизированы. Как показал анализ в этой статье, основная причина несоответствий данной теории заключается в её заимствованиях из концепций, антагонистических друг другу… Вывод из обзора литературы: как теория оно не разработано и непоследовательно, и его методы не предлагают ничего нового. (Baddeley, 1989)Baddeley, M. (1989). Neurolinguistic programming: The academic verdict so far. Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis, 10 (2), 73-81. * Некоторые исследователи критикуют НЛП, заявляя о его неэффективности. Это исследование сравнило методы НЛП типа ведения, метафоры и фонематических схем с двумя намного более простыми не-НЛП контролируемыми условиями: директивно-информирующее условие и только информирующее плацебо-условие. Никакие различия в аттитьюдах не были найдены среди условий, но не-НЛП директивно-информирующее контролируемое условие продемонстрировало значительно большую убедительность в поведенческой системе измерения, показав результат, противоположный предсказанному практикующими практиками НЛП. (Dixon, 1986)Dixon, PN; Parr GD; Yarbrough D; and Rathael M. (1986). Neurolinguistic Programming as a Persuasive Communication Technique. The Journal of Social Psychology, 126(4), 545—550. Выявились значительные взаимные корреляции (колеблющиеся около r =0.7) между поведением субъекта в различных сенсорных модальностях, что является единственно возможным результатом, который не был предсказан НЛП. (Fromme, 1984)Fromme DK & Daniel J (1984). Neurolinguistic Programming Examined. Journal of Counseling Psychology 31 (3) 387—390. НЛП достигло нечто вроде культового статуса, когда оно может быть ничуть не более, чем очередная психологическая причуда. (Sharpley, 1987)Sharpley, C. F. (1987). Research findings on neurolingusitic programming: Nonsupportive data or an untestable theory? Journal of Counseling Psychology, 34 (1), 103—107. p. 625. * Одно исследование (Krugman, 1985) показывает, что НЛП не более эффективно в уменьшении тревоги, чем простое ожидание в течение часа.Krugman, Martin. Neuro-linguistic programming treatment for anxiety: Magic or myth? // Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology. 53(4), Aug 1985, 526—530. Примечания Библиография НЛП * Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Структура магии. — СПб.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2004. Том первый: ISBN 5-93878-151-5, том второй: ISBN 5-93878-152-3 * Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Из лягушек — в принцы. Вводный курс НЛП тренинга. — М.: Флинта, 2000. ISBN 7-256-37680-9 * Бэндлер Р, Гриндлер Д. Шаблоны гипнотических техник Милтона Эриксона с точки зрения НЛП. — Симферополь: Реноме, 1999. ISBN 966-7198-31-6 * Андреас С., Фолкнер Ч. НЛП. Новые технологии достижения успеха. — К.: София; М.: ИД Гелиос, 2001. ISBN 5-220-00392-5 * Дилтс Р. Фокусы языка. Изменение убеждений с помощью НЛП. — СПб.: Питер, 2002. ISBN 5-272-00155-9 * О’Коннор Д., Сеймор Д. Введение в НЛП. — Челябинск: Версия, 1997. — Режим доступа: эл. версия. * Гриндер Д., Бостик-Сен Клер К. Шёпот на ветру. Новый код в НЛП. — М.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2005. ISBN 5-93878-188-4 Терминология НЛП * Словарь терминов NLP * Пресуппозиции НЛП * Репрезентативная система * Модальности и субмодальности * Метапрограммы * Раппорт * Калибровка * Метамодель * Милтон-модель * Рефрейминг * Метафора * Транс * Нейрологические уровни * Фокусы языка * Хорошо сформированный результат (ХСР) * Якорение Личности, связанные с НЛП * Ричард Бэндлер * Джон Гриндер * Милтон Эриксон * Грегори Бейтсон * Альфред Коржибски * Роберт Дилтс * Дэвид Гордон * Фрэнк Фаррелли * Джудит Делозье * Фрэнк Пьюселик * Чарльз Фолкнер * Энн Энтус См. также Философские и научные предпосылки и теории: * Эмпиризм * Субъективный характер опыта * Структурализм * Соотношение карты и территории * Проблема субъекта и объекта * Реальность консенсуса * Конструктивный альтернативизм * Социальный конструктивизм * Высшая нервная деятельность * Радикальный конструктивизм * Философия восприятия * Гипотеза Сепира — Уорфа * Трансформативная грамматика * Теория систем Академические дисциплины: * Коммуникация * Общая семантика и лингвистика * Когнитивная лингвистика * Психолингвистика * Гуманистическая психология * Психотерапия * Кибернетика * Когнитивная наука Другое: * Синергетика * Новый Код НЛП * Design Human Engineering * Бизнес-тренинг * Эриксоновский гипноз * Эмпиризм * анти-НЛП Ссылки Общая информация * НЛП в эл. библиотеке Максима Мошкова * Ресурсы НЛП - множество материалов по НЛП и Эриксонианскому гипнозу (wiki) * О’Коннор Дж., Сеймор Дж., «Введение в нейролингвистическое программирование» * НЛП-вики * Дилтс Р., Делозье Дж., «Encyclopedia of Systemic NLP and NLP New Coding» * American Cancer Society: Neuro-Linguistic Programming * Holistic online: NeuroLinguistic Programming Исследования, критика, мнения * А. Каптерев НЛП: прошлое и настоящее (история НЛП). * The NLP Research Centre * Putting NLP Metaprograms Research in context: Studying the scientific validity of NLP * Criticism from Skeptic’s Dictionary * Костин Г., «Почему я не адепт НЛП». * Роадс К., «А что можно сказать об НЛП?» * Кучер Е. Н. (канд. псих. наук), «НЛП извне и изнутри» — НЛП с точки зрения теоретика и практика. * Леонтьев А., «17 смертных грехов российского НЛП» * «Частное мнение на НЛП и личное развитие связанное с ним » НЛП и реклама * Савицкий В. Н., «Внедряйте НЛП в рекламу: заметки рекламиста» * Репьёв А. П. «НЛП-лапша на рекламные уши» * Ценёв В., «Реклама, НЛП и 25-й кадр» (статья) * Репьёв А.П. Рецензия на книгу В. Ценёва: «Психология рекламы. Реклама, НЛП и 25-й кадр» НЛП и педагогика * Белянин В.П. Нейро-лингвистическое программирование и обучение иностранным языкам. // Преподавание иностранных языков в эпоху глобализации. - Тайвань, Тайбэй, 2000, с.1-12. Ассоциации НЛП * Professional Guild of NLP * Global Organisation of NLP * Американская Академия Гипноза * Саратовская группа НЛП НЛП в психотерапии * Neuro Linguistic Psychotherapy & Counselling Association — в составе United Kingdom Council for Psychotherapy (UKCP) * About NLP-therapy * Категория:Популярная психология Категория:Психотерапия ar:برمجة لغوية عصبية bg:Невролингвистично програмиране ca:Programació neurolingüística cs:Neurolingvistické programování da:Neurolingvistisk Programmering de:Neurolinguistische Programmierung en:Neuro-linguistic programming eo:Neŭro-lingvistika programado es:Programación neurolingüística et:Neuro-lingvistiline programmeerimine fi:Neurolingvistinen ohjelmointi fr:Programmation neuro-linguistique hu:Neuro-lingvisztikus programozás id:NLP it:Programmazione neuro linguistica ja:神経言語プログラミング lt:Neurolingvistinis programavimas nl:Neuro-Linguïstisch Programmeren no:Nevrolingvistisk programmering pl:Programowanie neurolingwistyczne pt:Programação neurolingüística ro:Programare neuro-lingvistică sr:Неуролингвистичко програмирање sv:Neurolingvistisk programmering tr:Nörolinguistik Programlama uk:Нейролінгвістичне програмування zh:神經語言規劃